


I Like You

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour (sort of), I personally need this right now!, Romance, Sleep AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the big bad Time Lord needs a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So this is for a prompt on fic_promptly from badly_knitted! Any, any, "When was the last time you just took a day off?"  
> Warnings: None!   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

_"When was the last time you just took a day off?"_ Clara asked from her spot on the couch in the TARDIS library, glancing from her book as she watched him scanning one of the shelves intently. She smiled, placing her bookmark in and closing her book when he gave a huff and said quietly,

_"I can't remember."  
_

_"Come here."_ she said quietly shifting from sitting to lying down. She waved him over with that same kind smile she always used. He glanced over and frowned slightly.

_"I'm fine. I don't need a break."  
_

_"Just get your arse over here will you?"_ she said with a laugh causing the Doctor to roll his eyes with a loud, completely over exaggerated groan, causing Clara to throw him a rather rude hand gesture. He smirked as he walked over towards her lounged on the couch, the orange light from the fire illuminating her rather tired looking face. 

_"What now?"_ he asked, his hands flapping awkwardly at her on the couch. He watched as Clara's smile slowly began turning into a grin. Damn he thought as he felt his checks warm up a little bit. 

_"Lie down with me you idiot."_

**_But where?_** He thought as he ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip as his eyes met hers. She leaned forward, tired of watching the cogs turning in his head and grabbed his hand, guiding him onto the couch with her. She raised her knee and stretched out her other leg, the Doctor laying with his head rested on her chest, his hands on her knees, his fingers tapping softly against her skin. His legs curled comfortably, her toes poking at the back of one of his knees. 

He could hear her heart beat when he turned his head slightly, his eyes closing much against his will. Clara smiled slightly, resting her head back on the pillow behind her head, tilting it slightly so she could see him. 

_"You're such a liar you know that?"_ she whispered, the fingers on her right hand playing with some rogue curls near his neck.

_"Mhm."_ he hummed, the corners of his lips twitching slightly into a smile, his eyes closing softly. Her heart sped even more and his smile only grew. She knew he could feel it... hear it even and it made her blush slightly. Her fingers slid through his hair, her own eyes closing as she watched him completely relax against her, his head tilting back a little bit. 

_"You're heavier than you look."_ she murmured, with a tired smirk as he huffed quietly, his fingers slowly stopping their tapping as he drifted off deeper into sleep. She sighed softly, leaning forward a little, pressing a small kiss against the corner of his lips. 

Sometimes even the big bad Time Lord needs a day off.

**Author's Note:**

> So personally this made me feel so much happier about the whole situation with Clara in Face The Raven. Don't know about you guys but I seriously needed this! Please do drop a comment and a kudos :) They're much appreciated! x


End file.
